


A Sneezing Bull

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, redrom, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'hey when are you gonna write a longer fanfic?'<br/>[BANGING POTS AND PANS TOGETHER] I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW</p><p>but uh regardless i know it may not seem shippy but it is</p><p>sick tav and kankri taking care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sneezing Bull

Every sneeze was louder from the last.  
  
Tissues were scattered around the floor, that they might as well be the carpet.  
  
In the middle of it all, Tavros was sitting ontop of the bed. Wrapped in a Fiduspawn themed blanket, and had a thermometer stuck in his mouth. But that very same tool had spent more time on the floor than it did in his mouth. He groaned, sinking even deeper into his blanket that it might as well be a swirling vortex of comfort.  
  
Next to him, a sigh was released for the third time today.  
  
"I told you to _please_ not sneeze while I'm trying to take your temperature. It doesn't work when it's on the floor, you know." Kankri huffed, crossing his arms together.  
  
Tavros stared at him, dizzy from the heat. "I _can'fth_ control it, _yoou knoow_." He explained, slightly muffled from the thermometer.  
  
If Kankri had eyes, he would be rolling them right about now. "I know you can't exactly control it, but honestly, it wouldn't hurt to try." he complained, as it pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.  
  
The mutant hummed as he checked the number. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yikes..." He muttered to himself, slightly taken aback.   
  
"What?" Tavros asked, confused.  
  
Realizing his error, Kankri attempted to backtrack. He hid the thermometer behind his back in a rushed panic. "Oh-- _Oh_ , nothing, _nothing_. Perhaps we should work on something else to make you feel better, maybe? I'll get the medicine, alright?" He hoped it wasn't obvious he was trying to distract him.  
  
Getting up, he walked straight out of the room from the wooden chair. Tavros stared at him, puzzled. "But I just **TOOK** my medicine a few seconds ago!" Before he could get another word out, Tavros sneezed again.  
  
It was going to take a whole cabinet of medicine to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> I need some more inspiration, yeah?


End file.
